


The Doll Eyes See Everything

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Cuts, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fear, Heartbeats, Hide and Seek, Hunters, Lies, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mouth Covering, Multi, Pain, Panic, Paralysis, Resurrection?, Running Away, Scars, Secret Relationship, Shyness, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Truth, Two worlds, Whispering, based on a game, based on identity V, boys as doll like things??, button eyes, death but not death, dolls?, dream world?, its really weird, many things based on game, mentions of Arlan, scared of others, two sides of a coin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: "He needs to move away from him so we can get him!" "He hasn't moved at all though!" They told in hushed words, the man was sat in front of the hunter, his heart beating quickly, he had been through this so many times, but yet the fear always lingered over him before he was tossed around in the sky, then there was a boom around him.Then he gasped as he sat up and pushing his hands to his face.





	1. Chapter 1

duo smiled and went closer to the big building, they had been told about it and decided to go to it, but they knew that they would one day find it anyways, Ryan had his mask over his face and his hood up, Brian stood next to him as they gave the shorter the camera, they were going to record what they would find, the taller was still surprised he managed to get his boyfriend out of their house, usually he would be sleeping, reading or even playing games, but yet Ryan still held a book and journal in his backpack, plus some other goodies for each other, Brian already knew that he was going to do it so he didn't bother telling him not to, the two looked at each other once at the door before both pushing it open with curious thoughts or a slight bit of anxiety, the masked man sighed with shakiness in it as he held the hand that was next to his, with the door open they stumbled in.

Giggling, they thought that they would be the first people to stumble here, boy, they wrong as they walked around and saw two people looking around, both talking to each other as Ryan and Brian stood there, but it wasn't long till they noticed them "Oh! Hello, cool to see we were't the only two to find this place, why are you here? Is it for the treasure?" The duo looked confused "What treasure?" The tallest gasped "You didn't hear?" Their Irish accent was thick to make the other Irish man roll his eyes, but they let him continue "A person here said that if ya play his game you will get treasure!" Ryan scoffed, nodding "Alright then, what is the game?" Brian looked at his love with a confused face, concerned by the words "Don't know, but I guess we just stay here till told." The two nodded and left the them to them selves, going around the manor before finding a bedroom, some sleep would be nice.

They awoke to the sunlight beaming in their eyes, a small groan from both before hearing a deep voice "Get up, grab diaries, kitchen." Footsteps quickly walked away, this confused the two, but they did as told and even found a little note that told them some rules from the look of it, Brian held it and read out loud as they grabbed the ones with their name on it "Welcome sirs, make sure to keep these diaries on you at all times, write after each game if you don't you will become one with the ones you hide from." Next thing they knew they were sat at a table, Ryan looked around when this happened, holding the diary to his chest then he saw the buttons on Brian and the other males' eyes, even his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler had taken up this job as a detective, he was happy with it though it had its fair share of problems, this one seemed different though and he was glad, usually it was the same thing over and over but this was different, this used his alias 'Wildcat' so this gave him a different feel to this, so of course Tyler took it up quickly, the place was a manor that was well know for the creepy vibes it gave, yet it said he would be paid well, before he left he felt someone hold his hand before pulling him back a bit "Where you going, Ty?" Smitty asked with a confused glace "I just have a job to do, so I'll be gone for a few days, make sure nothing stupid happens while I am gone." He said as John walked in "Aye aye captain." The tallest rolled his eyes before hugging his boyfriends and telling them he would be back soon and going.

Tyler sucked in a breath as he made it to the place, he got out of his car and walked over, the door slightly ajar from being closed and curiosity made its way into his head, he pushed the door open with a glowing eyes, he held the flashlight up as he stalked around the area, even managing to get some light that wasn't from the small handheld one he had, Tyler looked around for a while then got hit by something in the back of the head, he turned quickly and looked around with confusion, finding what it was he picked it up, a paper airplane was what hit him, of course Tyler invested time into looking around with it, he immediately saw the writing that was scrambled on it, a date telling him it was recent and telling him things about what happened to them self, Tyler kept looking over it before he started to make a story.

The place around him changed and he looked around, Tyler saw a ghost like figure appear, they looked like the detective had thought, they were short(to Tyler at least) and had a mask covering his face, book in hand, the thing that struck as odd was their eyes, buttons where there, Tyler slowly realized something was weird with this world the more he looked at him, he looked at if he were a doll, the ghost had seemed so weird to the detective, they then ran which made the taller follow, down the steps that made slight creaking when Tyler wandered after, though there was a thing the man didn't expect and that was getting pulled into the view of them, they were trying not to panic, or at least not too bad, he pushed himself forward and looked at the stairs, waiting for what would pop up a few seconds later, a small scream as they turned around, bolting away for anything could happen.

The "doll" scrambled up the stairs, holding their book close to their chest as if scared they would lose it, once up and out of that room, he hopped out a window before shakily opening his book, the world soon growing bigger as he gasped and panted in the grass that he hid in "Where are you? Please tell me you're okay.." He muttered as he caught his breath and reopened the book, the world going back to normal as he did, the being ran to what he needed to do, beeps sounded as he typed out what they would mean, once he was done he ran away from it, running till he saw someone opening a door by typing a password out, they waited for the door before running out of the hellish place, his hand in the other person's as they did.

A small gasp left Tyler, he sat up off of the floor, when did he fall asleep? Looking down he huffed, he still had the page, but now he had to find where if came from, not realizing the small scratches that were made in the time he wasn't awake.


End file.
